Meetings
by Haldir'sgirl1218
Summary: I wanted to write a story for Lord of the Rings I never liked any of the movies/books pairings so I wrote a Haldir x oc story I hope you enjoy and read thanks :) HaldirxAirleah


**disclaimer:I don't own any of the Lotr characters or the story I love Haldir and wanted to write a short fanfic about my character and him enjoy :) there is some elvish phrases in here because i felt like it and they do that in the movie and then speak english again so i wanted to make it similar. I would like to thank my friend Jess for helping me by being Haldir in our RP.**

**First Meeting**

Airleah walked through the forest of Lothlorien when a troop of blonde haired elves came up to her and her master Elrond "Lord Elrond we were sent to escort you into Lothlorien by orders of Lady Galadriel" Haldir said. Airleah looked at him her green eyes lit up when she saw him his beautiful blonde long,silky hair his beautiful eyes he was enchanting. She tucked her wavy, long, auburn hair behind her elven ears and looked down. Later that night she was walking along the river when she saw Haldir out the corner of her eye. "Oh Master Haldir" she stuttered a bit blushing softly. He smiled softly "I wanted to speak with you how do you like Lothlorien?" he asked her softly. "Oh it's beautiful here I love it the people are so nice here to I'm glad I'll be here for a few weeks" she said blushing more. They sat down by the river and talked quietly all night they had became very close in the last few weeks they would go by the river practically every night and talk she would sing to him till he fell asleep in her arms. It was her last day visting and they met at their usual spot "I'm leaving today Master Haldir" she said grabbing both his hands he looked into her eyes softly when all of a sudden his pinned back hair fell in his face his hair clip fell out of his hair. "Oh damn it" he mumbled clearly upset "That was my favorite clip" he sighed she smiled gently and went behind him pinning back his long hair with her silver leaf clip that had white gold detail. "There all better" she whispered he turned around looking at her his eyes met hers she blushed beat red looking away. "Thank you" he whispered softly pressing his forehead to hers. "Airleah we must leave" Elrond called to her. "Cormin niuve tenna' ta" she whispered _My heart shall weep till it sees thee again._ As she walked away hair gently blowing in the breeze she wouldn't see him again for 123 years.

**The Fellowship Meets Haldir**

Suddenly the fellowship was surrounded by arrows pointed at them. As Airleah looked around at the faces of the men she saw Haldir "Master Haldir is that you?!" she said excitedly in elvish "Tempa" he said to his men _Stop. _They lowered their weapons and Airleah practically tackled him in a hug "Ed' I' ear ar' elenea'!" he said hugging her tightly _By the seas and stars!_. "It's great to see you again but what brings you here?" he asked gently. She told him about the ring. By night fall they sat by the river under the beautiful light she was stroking his hair as they talked "You still have my hair clip" she giggled hugging his arm head against his shoulder she had on a silver slip over her white blowy dress her hair down and free. Haldir nodded "I never forgot you you are so beautiful" He whispered. She blushed and let his head rest on her lap as she began to sing "Sleep now rest your tired eyes as the night follows your safe in my arms and till the warm sun light warms your skin here you stay safe till marrow" She sang the elven lullaby stroking his hair making the little hobbits grow tired and lay down as her voice traveled through the forest. She continued to sing till Haldir passed out she looked down at him "Your so beautiful and kind" she whispered. The next day Airleah was in the same passion all night she didn't sleep once Haldir woke up and looked at her he smiled "Good morning" he said softly pushing her hair out of her face. "We continue our journey today" she said sadly looking down "I wish I could come with you but I have a duty here" he said sitting up. She stood with him and took off her ring it was a sapphire ring with white gold vines around it she slipped it on his elegant finger and kissed his cheek "So you don't forget me" she whispered in elvish. Haldir leaned in and kissed her gently. Airleah went a little wide-eyed but kissed back their lips melted togeather perfectly her hand on his cheek. he pulled away slowly "...It's time for you to leave..." he whispered sadly. Airleah hugged him lingering a bit and pulled away going off to the others.

**The Battle At Helm's Deep Enter Elven Troops**

"That is no orc horn" Aragorn said as they went out to greet the Elven troops "I have a message from Lord Elrond of Rivendell There once was an alliance between humans and elves today we honor that alliance" Haldir said. Airleah watched as everyone greeted Haldir and she walked over to him and hugged him tears falling down her face so happy to see him "I missed you my beloved Haldir" she whispered in elvish kissing him gently her heart racing."We must get ready for the battle I'm joining the fight" Airleah said and pulled away from his hugged slowly. "Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar" she whispered to him _I will follow you to the death and beyond. _Airleah smiled as she got ready getting on her silver elven armor.

**Retreat Back To The Keep**

"Go back to the keep!" Aragorn yelled as arrows and swords flew passed him ordering the troops back. Aragorn looked up "Haldir get your troops back to the keep!" Aragorn ordered him he nodded and started telling his troops to get back moving toward the keep. An orc charged him and he ran his sword threw it "Haldir!" Airleah screamed as an orc's sword went into his back but right before it went in to deep to kill him instantly Airleah pulled back her arrow and shot the orc in the neck it fell dead. Haldir dropped to his knees as Airleah reached him she pulled him to his feet his face was covered in blood dirt and sweat. Aragorn took ahold of one side of Haldir as Airleah helped with the other side Aragorn and her battled their way through the few orc's that were in front of them. They got to the keep and they got Haldir to Airleah's little room "I got it Aragorn thank you" she said Aragorn moved out of the room shutting the door. Airleah quickly removed his torso armor and gently moved him on his front she got a bucket of water and heated it dipping a rag in it and gently cleaned his wound before she gently touched his back "Tanka harwar Tanka harwar Tanka harwar" she repeated as his wound glowed gold and slowly healed there was a scar that would be with him the rest of his life. She wrapped his wound in gauze and gently moved him on his side Haldir's head in her lap she stroked his hair and kissed his temple. "Airleah" he whispered gently and grabbed her hand "Amin mela lle" he whispered "I love you too my beloved Haldir" she whispered back "Now sleep" she said softly stroking his hair.

"Lay down Your sweet and weary head Night is falling You have come to journey's end Sleep now Dream-of the ones who came before They are calling From across a distant shore Why do you weep? What are those tears upon your face? Soon you will see All of your fears will pass away Safe in my arms You're only sleeping What can you see On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea A pale moon rises The ships have come To carry you home And all will turn to silver glass A light on the water All souls pass Hope fades Into the world of night Through shadows falling Out of memory and time Don't say We have come now to the end White shores are calling You and I will meet again And you'll be here in my arms...Just sleeping" she sang as her voice traveled through Helm's deep the sacred children, women and soldiers calmed as her song hypnotized them as she sat and sang being so close to her lover.

** End note:Well that's it I love into the west it's a great song so I used it I hope you liked the story thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
